


Ringing In The New Year

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Journey into Mystery, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast, Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Hugs, Kisses, Love, New Year's Day, New Years, Teasing, everyone gets along, everyone is happy, good relationships all around, thor is an embarrassing older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In a timeline where 645 never happened, Teen Loki, Teen Leah, and Thor spend the morning of New Year's Day in Loki's apartment </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing In The New Year

It had to be at least 10:50 when the Asgardians started to stir. 

"About time you got up," Leah remarked as she watched Loki sit up on the couch. Being the good host he was, Loki had given Thor the bed.

"Ugh. My head is killing me," Loki mumbled as he rubbed his temple. "What time is is?"

"Ten to eleven. And now you know how I felt when you did karaoke last night."

"Aw come on. I wasn't that bad," he said.

"You were braying like a donkey."

"No I wasn't."

"And your footwork was abysmal."

"I move with style Leah. It's all the rage with the Midgardians."

"You tripped."

"Once."

"Twice. And nearly pushed the host off the stage if I remembered clearly."

"It's a new year Leah. And you still tease me like you did five years ago."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Old habits die hard," she told him with a smile. "And you still owe me a kiss."

"Another? I kissed you at midnight," Loki grinned as he lifted up his face.

"But now it's day," she whispered as her hands cupped the sides of his face. Her lips softly pressed onto his'. He kissed her back, leaning his face close to hers'. 

"It's not even noon and the lovebirds kiss this early in the morning!"

Thor was standing at the living room entrance. Loki and Leah broke off.

"Thor!" Loki exclaimed.

"You are so embarrassing," Leah sighed. 

"It warms my heart to see such affection," Thor clasped his hands together. "Gives me hope for the new year."

"Quite honestly you're worse than Loki," Leah said.

"Yet I am missing out," Thor glanced over at them. "Don't I get a hug too?"

"All for you brother," Loki walked over to Thor and embraced him. Thor let out a laugh. He then hugged Leah.

"Sleep well?" Loki asked Thor.

"Soundly," the god of thunder answered. "Though I am hungry."

"You really are a bottomless pit," Leah said with a chuckle. "You nearly ate everything in the entire restaurant."

"But I saved enough for you kids," Thor put his arms around Loki and Leah.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Loki complained.

"That killer headache tells you otherwise," Leah snapped back with a wink.

"Now he's just going to get concerned," Loki retorted. "Anyway, let's have breakfast."

They headed over to the kitchen. Thor and Leah sat down at the table while Loki got everything out.

"There is never such a thing as too much bacon," he said as he got out two packages of bacon out from the fridge. "Eggs. toast. And…muffins. Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee!" Thor called out.

"I'll have tea," Leah said as she grabbed the box of tea leaves from the pantry. "What flavor do you want?" She asked Loki.

"Whatever you'll have."

"I'm having pumpkin."

"Ooh, pumpkin. Very soothing for a cold winter's day."

Soon, the eggs and bacon were sizzling on the stove. The toaster oven was packed with slices of bread and homemade muffins. The coffee machine let out a gurgle as the coffee dripped into the pot, and the water in the kettle boiled. Thor sat across from Loki and Leah who were sitting close to each other. Loki had placed his arm around her. He absentmindedly played with her hair. 

"So what has The Allmother assigned you that is so top secret?" Thor asked them.

"Oh we can't tell," Loki said. "It's a secret."

"We're going to be looking for a sword," Leah said.

"Which one?" Thor asked.

"Gram."

Thor's eyes widened.

" _Gram?_ " He asked in disbelief. "Gram? The sword of Sigurd? Hero of heroes?"

"That's the one!" Loki exclaimed.

"But what in all the nine realms could The Allmother need Gram for?" Thor pointed out.

"Who knows. The motives of The Allmother are always a mystery to me," Loki shrugged.

"Knowing them, I think they'd use Gram as a torture device. It'd be easier to extract the truth from the victims," Leah suggested.

"Leah!" Loki exclaimed.

"Don't you think it'd be useful in torture?"

"But that's morbid to talk about on a New Year day's breakfast!"

"So? That never stopped them or Odin from discussing such things. You! Server!" Leah imitated Odin's gruff voice. "I'll have the side of ham along with my eggs. Along with fifty incarcerated."

The three started to laugh. All at once the appliances started to go off. The toaster oven and coffee machine beeped, the kettle sang, and the eggs and bacon were also close to being done. Loki jumped up and put the eggs and bacon on the platter. Leah poured the tea and took out the toast and muffins. Thor poured his coffee and carried plates and silverware to the table. Once the table was set, Thor held up his mug.

"A toast!" He exclaimed. "To the New Year! May it be better than ever! A toast! To Family! To Friendship! And to Love!"

"Happy New Year!" The three mugs clinked together. They began to eat;chatting and laughing throughout.

It was indeed a great start for the New Year.


End file.
